A mobile terminal typically includes a screen implemented by a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display on a front surface thereof, and includes a camera on a rear surface thereof. When augmented reality is implemented in such a mobile terminal, an image is received as an input by a rear camera, and an object of interest is recognized by analyzing the received image. Then, the mobile terminal synthesizes virtual information, such as images and/or text, with the recognized object of interest and displays the virtual information synthesized with the recognized object of interest together on the screen thereof.
More recently, apparatuses including a transparent display, such as a transparent LCD, a transparent glass, or a transparent liquid crystal panel, have become widely used. Such apparatuses may include a transparent display to display a background image of a point-of-view that a user views on the screen.
When an apparatus including the transparent display (as described above) implements augmented reality, it captures a background image of a point-of-view that the user is viewing, analyzes the captured background image and thereby recognizes an object of interest, maps virtual information to the recognized object of interest, and displays the virtual information mapped to the recognized object of interest on a transparent display screen thereof.
However, the apparatus including the transparent display changes the background image displayed by the transparent display according to a point-of-view and a viewing angle of the user. Accordingly, a problem occurs in that the background image displayed by the transparent display does not coincide with a background image received from a rear camera included in the apparatus.
In other words, when the apparatus including the transparent display implements augmented reality and a background image captured according to a point-of-view and a viewing angle of the user does not coincide with a background image received from the rear camera, a problem occurs in that the apparatus recognizes an object that does not interest the user and maps virtual information to a position of the object that does not interest the user.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for implementing augmented reality by using a transparent display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.